The nostalgia critic vs stan smith
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight critic: this show is bullshit it's complete bullshit and it's always gonna be bullshit i'm the nostalgia critic and i remember it so you don't have to the critic stormed off obviously reviewed american dad and it's obviously he didn't like it just then a car then came in and nearly ran the critic over critic: what the hell?! just then a figure came out it was critic: stan smith? stan: that' right critic and i am disgusted with what you said with me show critic: look dude it's my opinion don't take it too seriously stan: i don't give a fuck critic mess with my show you mess with me we are gonna fight like peter did with homer critic: look stan i think we can just settle this in a nice and ordely just then stan smith slapped the critic in the face critic: okay that's it first the angry videogame nerd! and now you?! it's on? Fight IT'S GONNA GET CRAZY FIGHT! the critic punched stan in the fave multiple times then headbutted him stan then shot his leg making the critic scream in pain stan then punched the critic multiple times in the face then kicked him in the nose 40 the critic then angrily shot stan in the foot making him scream the critic then elbowed stan in the back 20 stan then tried to get up but he picked up a chair and hit him with it stan: where did you get a chair? critic: i found it the critic then kneed stan in the gut then punched him in the face like a punching bag 17 stan then bit his leg making the critic scream stan then followed with a kick to his ball making him scram even more stan then threw the critic through a window then bashed his face on a computer desk bam! 14 the critic then kicked stan in the gut and and sent him into the office where the cinema snob was stan then jumped onto the critic and started punching him in the face the cinema snob then hit stan with a table then threw him into the wall critic: thanks snob: don't mention it the critic them slammed stan through the wall where the nostalgia chick was stan then kicks the critic off him but then tamara kicked stan in the balls making him crouch and cover then in pain she then splashed coffee on his face bruning it critic: thanks chick: no problem the critic then landed in a linkara review when they hid behind two tables and the critic and stan ended up in a shootout they both ran out of bullets both: god damnit! 6 stan then jumped onto the critic and punched him in the face making him stumble back linkara then tapped him on his shoulder stan turned around stan: what? linkara: i am a man! linkara of course punched stan in the face with several left and right blows the critic then gave him a roundhouse kick critic: as peter griffon ounce roadhouse on and thanks linkara linkara: no problem just helping a bro out 1 the critic then saw stan get up then got a beer bottle and smashed it over stan's head knocking him out KO! critic: now get out stan then rode off in his car and did so as the critic looked to the viewers critic i came i saw i kicked stan smith's ass i'm the nostalgia critic i remember so you don't have to the critic the other reviewers in this melee came in snob: we helped critic: and don't mess with my fellow reviewers either WINNER THE MELEE'S WINNER IS...THE NOSTALGIA CRITIC!